Mr. Peepsfellow
About 'Mr Peepsfellow' Recruited two days ago as project 'Dagon' - Mr. Peepsfellow arrived at our Mansion this morning. He entered via the front desk and had his photo* taken before being shown his room. By appearance, Mr. Peepsfellow is twisted, ugly and unusual. However he has a well-spoken manner about him and is very polite. Once again - However, he is very violent and his 'services' were needed. Mr. Peepsfellow is used as a bring-in character, usually hired to do his business, and basically kills people in the most twisted ways ever thought of. He specializes in gruesome torture and inflicting the most pain as possible before the victim dies. He is mostly hired by those within the Government, wanting to extract information from terrorists or really evil people. We need Mr. Peepsfellow for a special task this evening. A stubborn Scientist; lets just call him Mr. Gerald for privacy purposes. Here at the Mansion we respect our employees' family privacy no matter their crime. 'Mr. Gerald' has been researching with Gruejor stem cells for some time now, and has been keeping his results private. We gave him four chances to share the information, or stop the experiments and he has ignored us each time. Mr. Gerald is tied to a huge chair, much like an electric chair used in prisons. He sits steady and calm, however every now and then through the duct tape over his mouth he blurts out curse words at Mike, who guards him. In walks Mr. Peepsfellow. The mood instantly changes. Mike leaves. Mr. Gerald gives a slight eye-shrug, as if to say At least that freak has left. He stares at Mr. Peepsfellow for a good minute, as Peepsfellow walks towards a table and sets down a briefcase. The case is stained with blood and various marks. Good day sir Mr. Peepsfellow says. Mr. Gerald says something back, but only mumbling is heard to Peepsfellow, as the duct tape still covers his mouth. Oh I'm terribly sorry, he says. You'll have to speak up a bit. Peepsfellow then removes the duct tape from Gerald's mouth, fastly as to not cause any damage. Fuck you, you big-eared fuck! Mr. Gerald shouts. Who or What the fuck are you!? he questions. Me? Peepsfellow replies. He looks around the room puzzled, but there is no one else in there with them. Mike watches from the camera, upstairs in the bnKontrol room. I am here on a paid agreement, to extract some information from you. One way or the other, I will get it Mr. Gerald Mr. Peepsfellow explains. The room goes silent. At this point, Mike said he could feel the discomfort from where he was sitting. Mr. Peepsfellow opened his briefcase, which was extremely large and detailed inside. Judging from the size of it on the outside, you would never expect it to have THREE layers on the inside. This - (Mr. Peepsfellow points to his assorted tools on the top 'layer' of his case) This is where we begin, Mr. Gerald. He removes a small scalpel. Mr. Peepsfellow slowly shuffles over to Gerald; a funny sight from the CCTV camera Mike told us later on. Peepsfellow is only 4ft tall, and so to a 6ft man tied to a chair, he looks like a baby almost. He then whispers something to Mr. Gerald, and cuts a small incision into his left knee. Gerald screams, and spits at Peepsfellow. You fucking retard. You'll have to do better than that! Gerald was heard screaming. As you wish replied Peepsfellow. Then a strange thing happened. The sound completely cut on the CCTV camera, however the vision stayed. Mike describes the next five minutes as horrific and the 'most horrible thing he's ever seen'. Mr. Peepsfellow walks over to his case, and completely discards the top 'layer' throwing it straight to the floor. Various scalpels, tweezers, knives, and pins fall to the floor. Perhaps this usually calm thing has a mean streak? Indeed. Peepsfellow then digs into the case and brings up layer two to the top. Mike said he could see a hammer, a small saw, and an electric meat cutter. Peepsfellow grabs the meat cutter, and begins to hack Mr. Gerald's ears off. He leaves ever-so-slightly one of them, which he later described to us let Gerald hear the rest of his own pain. Peepsfellow seems to give him another few seconds to talk, but Gerald only vomits up blood all over Peepsfellows huge clown shoes. This angers Mr. Peepsfellow even more. He goes to the case and pulls out a large piece of paper and a marker pen. After writing, he holds the result up to the camera. Mike sits forward and squints, and as he does this his special 7up Lite eye-plugin focusses on the screen. After reading the sign from the screen, it says Do not watch if you are sensitive to violence. Mike props himself up, and gets as close as he can to the monitor. Lastly, Mr. Peepsfellow dips his hand into the huge case and pulls out a small phial, with about 200ml of liquid in it. He pours it all over Mr. Gerald's face, and his skin begins to melt. Visible smoke can be seen coming off of Gerald's skin. He screams and as his mouth opens, Mr. Peepsfellow runs and jumps up with a hammer in his hand. He smashes out Gerald's front teeth in a split second, in which blood and the liquid flies over the floor. Some lands on Gerald's shoes, and it burns right through. Must be acid. Gerald, by this point is bleeding profusely, and is burning slowly. Mr. Peepsfellow's usual creepy grin is replaced by an evil smirk as he reaches for his last item - the barbed wire. He wraps it around his already-deformed hand and punches Gerald about 70 times before stopping. Skin flays from his knuckles, and by now his right hand looks like a lump of meat. Gerald's face is completely gone, and he now looks like a victim of a bear attack. Mr. Peepsfellow leaves the room after packing his briefcase back up, and tells us he is done. He later explained that he purposely turned the sound off on our bnKamera. He said Gerald's screams would've given Madz nightmares. The decibels in the room were also extremely high. Mr. Peepsfellow is partially deaf, due to a vicious attack from some school bullies in his early life. We didn't ask why it happened, or why his other deformities came to be. In all honesty, we wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. He creeped us out! Mr. Peepsfellow walked out of the Mansion gates, and as he did he turned around. He gave Rich a cheeky wink, and then carried on with his business. That was the biggest mistake of his life. Mike was seen gorring Peepsfellow as he reached the bridge that crosses over the lake of Wype's feces. Mr. Peepsfellow was gored so hard he fell in and has presumably drowned in the mixture of sewage, and Wype-poo.